Anytime
by AngelisIgniRelucent
Summary: "You look like you could use a hand …" He trails off, expectant, his oddly triangular eyebrows raised. "Right. I … well … " Way to go sounding intelligent. "Is that your cat? In the tree?" "Yes. And he won't come down ... "


**This is another one of those companion pieces I write with Patricia Sage, so when you're done here please go and check out her fic 'Puppy Love' :D**

"Perry! C'mon, Perry, come to papa. Come on darling, come down from there…" You sigh. Perry glares from his vantage point and you narrow your eyes at him. It doesn't help.  
" … Excuse me?" The chocolaty voice nearly makes you jump out of your skin, and you whirl round, tripping over your own feet in your hurry.  
"Oh! Um, hi?" He's gorgeous. You spy messy, curly, dark hair springing free from under his yellow beanie and his eyes match the fall leaves littering the ground.  
"You look like you could use a hand …" He trails off, expectant, his oddly triangular eyebrows raised.  
"Right. I … well … " Way to go sounding intelligent.  
"Is that your cat? In the tree?"  
"Yes. And he won't come down. I- I don't know what to do!" And your cheeks flush red as your voice betrays your helplessness.  
"Hey, it's okay! I can help. What's your name?" Your eyes meet his, and you get lost for a second or a lifetime or something.  
"… Kurt."  
"Well, hi … Kurt." He says with a grin that lights up his whole face, and probably the whole damn town with it. "I'm Blaine. And that's … Perry, right?"  
"Yeah … oh! Who's _that_?" And suddenly there's a little ball of black fur sniffing at your _designer _boots.  
"Oh, this is Kasimir. She's a sweet puppy … she won't bite, I promise. Here, hold her lead for a second." His fingers brush your gloved ones as he hands it over, and you find yourself wishing you'd forgone the gloves today, despite how perfectly they set off your whole ensemble.  
"O-okay … " You take the lead, gingerly.  
"See? She won't hurt you." And the grin's back. You don't even care that he's probably laughing at you. You can't even remember your own name. You remember his though. Blaine.  
"She has your hair," you blurt, before rushing to apologise. "Oh! I'm sorry, that was terribly rude of me-"  
"Not at all! I get it all the time …" and his indulgent smile makes you feel like he's known you forever. "I guess it's my own fault for picking a puppy that matches me, but she's just so cute, _aren't you, sweetie pie?_" And oh wow that was cute. And you're not thinking of the dog. At all.

"Right, so … how exactly are you going to help?"  
"Easy – I'll climb up and grab him!" You blink. Oh. So he's going to climb the tree. "I'll be right back!" And with a wink, he's off up the tree. You tilt your head slightly as his pants stretch in a way that shouldn't be legal. They must really love his ass. You don't blame them. You're jolted out of your reverie as the lead, all but forgotten in your hand, jerks forwards, and you only just manage to grab it before the dog runs off completely. It yaps up towards its master. Said master stops his ascent, clinging on with one hand so that he can twist round to face it.  
_"It's okay, sweetie, Kurt's nice. He's just looking after you for a sec, okay? I'll be back in a flash_." You don't even notice that the dog's stopped struggling because he just practically_ crooned _your name. You tug at your scarf, which seems to have suddenly tightened about your neck.

"Oh my god, be careful!" You shout, eyes widening in panic when you notice that he's now balancing precariously on the same branch that Perry's been sitting on the whole time, both arms outstretched towards him, leaving no arms for him to hold on or balance with.  
"I'll be fine," he calls down, that easy smile setting your heart aflutter. But then he tries to grab your cat, which doesn't sit quite so well with you. Perry leaps back, hissing, and your heart tries to jump out of your throat as both the sleek cat and the pretty man wobble.  
"Blaine! Don't scare him like that!" He looks down, sheepishly.  
"I … I don't really have much experience with cats. I didn't know he would do that." Great. Just great.  
"Okay, so I want you to listen to me. You have to move _slowly_. He doesn't know you, therefore he doesn't trust you, so just take it _slow_."  
"Are you instructing me on how to help your kitty, or are you giving me dating tips?" You think you could have controlled your blush if it wasn't for that sexy little smirk. Damn. You don't even know if he's _gay_. You really really hope he is.

Clearing your throat and choosing not to respond to his – flirtatious? – comment. "Talk to him. Just talk to him like you talk to … your puppy. You have to coax him into trusting you, okay? _There _we go, there's a good boy, Perry. Blaine's _nice_," you tease, surprised at how flirtatious your own tone has become. You're not as rusty as you'd thought. You watch as this absurdly attractive stranger effectively woos your cat and sweet-talks him into his arms. You can't help feeling a little jealous. You're too busy worrying about him falling or dropping Perry to even notice his ass as he climbs down, but as soon as he's close enough to you, Perry's leaping into your arms. You drop the lead as you catch him, grateful that the little ball of fluff simply cuddles in to Blaine's ankles rather than scarpering. You bury your face in Perry's snowy fur.

"Silly Perry – how many times have I told you not to chase squirrels, hm?" You chide gently. He purrs, burrowing his nose into your neck, and you giggle as the vibrations tickle you. Glancing up, you notice Blaine staring at you, a slightly dazed expression fixed on his face. "Thank you _so much_!" You say earnestly. "I honestly don't know _what _I would've done if you hadn't come along!"  
"Oh, uh, no problem. It was my pleasure," he replies, gallantly trying to sound courteous whilst trying to stop his dog leaping up at you. "I don't think Perry will like Kasimir too much …" and you nod hurriedly in agreement. "I'd best get her home."  
"Right, yeah. Sorry – I'm sure I've kept you far too long-"  
"Not at all-"  
"-but I was wondering-"  
"-I thought maybe … oh, you go first," he chuckles, cheeks colouring.  
"Oh, I just thought maybe … I could take you out for coffee. To say thank you. But not right now – I think Perry's had quite enough excitement for one day … "  
"Yeah! That would be great! I was about to ask for your number … if that's okay …"  
"Of course – here," you say, rattling off the digits and laughing at the winky face he texts you. "I'll call you?"  
"Cool … see you later, then, Kurt. It was lovely meeting you."  
"Likewise," you say, a beat too late, as he walks off down the street, puppy yapping at his heels. Your phone buzzes in your hand, and you have to shift Perry in your arms to be able to read the message.

_From: Blaine  
I know you don't know me, so I'm taking it slow, but i just want you to know i think you're beautiful._

You grin, and you're pretty sure it lights up the whole town or something. "Thanks, Perry," you whisper into his ear, and his meow sounds suspiciously like 'anytime'.

**Reviews are always much appreciated, and don't forget to check out Patricia Sage's 'Puppy Love'!  
xx**


End file.
